New Plympto
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio = Core Worlds | sector = Corellian Sector | stelsel = New Plympto System | zonnen = New Plympto | manen = Karsten Moon | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = 244 dagen | rotatietijd = 18 uren | klasse = | diameter = 10.125 kilometer | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Gemiddeld tot tropisch | zwaartekracht = | terrein = Bossen Bergen Moerassen | water = | bezienswaardig = Pharine River Tsilor Sea | inheemse = Nosaurians (95%) Rikknit | gemigreerde = Mensen (4%) | taal = Nosaurian | inwoners = 14 miljoen (Galactic Republic) | hoofdstad = Phemiss | munt = | staatsvorm = Stadstaten Clans Imperial Governor | affiliatie= Galactic Republic CIS Galactic Empire }} New Plympto was één van de Core Worlds en was de thuisplaneet van de reptielachtige Nosaurians. Ligging, Klimaat & Leven New Plympto lag ten Noordoosten van Corellia in de Corellian Sector en maakte deel uit van de zogenaamde Outlier Systems. Het was de 3de planeet in het stelsel met dezelfde naam. New Plympto had één maan, genaamd de Karsten Moon. New Plympto was een kleine, dicht begroeide planeet met 200 meter hoge Hiakk Trees waarin weekdieren genaamd Rikknit leefden. Nabij de kusten van de planeet veranderden de jungles in struikgewassen, weiden en vervolgens moerassen van algen. Deze gebieden werden bewoond door de Nosaurians, het intelligente leven op New Plympto. Andere dieren waren de New Plympto Foragers en de New Plympto Strider. Cultuur De Nosaurians leidden een eenvoudig bestaan in clans en stadsstaten. Nosaurians hadden zeer snelle reflexen waardoor ze onder andere gekend waren als Podracers. Nosaurians waren een trots species dat vele gevaren en conflicten heeft doorstaan. Ze waren een sociaal volk maar door de vele conflicten waren ze gehard en op hun hoede voor gevaar. De hoofdstad van New Plympto was Pheliss, die tussen de Pharine River en de Tsilor Sea lag. De gebouwen in de stad waren typische Nosaurian woningen, gemaakt uit een zandachtig materiaal met ronde deuren, torens en ramen. Verschillende van deze woningen vormden een blok die uitgaf op een centraal plein. Al deze constructies zorgden ervoor dat Pheliss een labyrint was voor buitenstaanders. In de nieuwere regio’s van de stad werd er meer een combinatie gebouwd van traditionele en nieuwe gebouwen. Phanliss Low Port was de best uitgeruste spaceport waar ook clanloze Nosaurians leefden. Cruciaal in het leven op New Plympto was de Rikknit, een spinachtig weekdier dat in de Hiakk Trees leefde. In de Hajial Chase, een strook oud bos, 400 kilometer van Phanliss, kon men deze wezens in hun natuurlijke omgeving bekijken. De Nosaurians kropen in deze bomen om de eizakken van deze wezens te vangen, wat niet zonder gevaar was. Deze moesten immers van het lichaam van de vrouwtjes worden losgesneden met messen. Sommige Nosaurians waren erg begaafd in het vangen van deze eizakken. Met deze eizakken kon met Ji Rikknit maken, een zeer verslavende drug, waarmee grote winsten konden worden geboekt. Op de Karsten Moon waren onder andere fabrieken gevestigd waar Ji Rikknit werd vervaardigd. Later leidde ook de Imperial Governor New Plympto vanop deze maan. Geschiedenis 250px|thumb|left|Battle of New Plympto na de Clone Wars De Corellians ontdekten voor het eerst de Nosaurians ongeveer zo’n 10.000 jaar voor de komst van het Galactic Empire. De Corellians behandelden de Nosaurians als een klant-species, zoals de Frozians. Bedrijven van Corellia boekten winst met het exporteren van Ji Rikknit en de Nosaurians werkten goed samen met de Corellians, waardoor de Nosaurians de weg naar de ruimte vonden. Tijdens de Jedi Civil War lag New Plympto mogelijk in een gebied dat werd bezet door Revan. Tijdens het verval van de Galactic Republic ontstonden er problemen op New Plympto. Door een mislukt kweekprogramma en de overbejaging raakte de Rikknit zo goed als uitgestorven. Finis Valorum verklaarde Rikknit-producten illegaal en het dier zelf als beschermd. Hierdoor moesten veel Nosaurians zich als stropers gaan gedragen en geraakte de planeet in een depressie. Tijdens de Clone Wars sloten de Nosaurians zich aan bij de CIS waardoor de planeet als een soort CIS enclave bestond in de Republic. De Nosaurians en de CIS waren voortdurend in conflict met de Clone Troopers. Dass Jennir, een Jedi Master die Order 66 overleefde op New Plympto, sloot zich na de Clone Wars aan bij de eerste opstandelingen op de planeet. Na de komst van het Empire verklaarde de Imperial Procurator New Plympto en elf andere Core Worlds als overbodig waardoor de administrators vrij spel kregen. De Nosaurians werden vervolgens opgejaagd als slaven. Kort voor de Battle of Yavin was er een guerrillaorganisatie onder leiding van General Fefar Blackeye. De opstand viel echter uit elkaar na de gevangenname van Blackeye en verloor alle strijdlust nadat ze vernamen dat de General was overleden in een kooi op Coruscant. Sindsdien gaven Nosaurians de Mensen de schuld van vele problemen. Bron *The Essential Atlas – Grid: M-11 *Coruscant and the Core Worlds *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *Star Wars: Dark Times *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species category:Core Worlds category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van de Confederacy category:Leden van het Galactic Empire